Memories of love
by Roys-neko
Summary: Roy x Ed, Don't like don't read. Ed wated Roy Always and forever, the same went for Roy, but what happens when Ed looses memories of being in the military and forgets about Roy, will Roy have to prove his love to Ed all over again?
1. the beggining

Hello there fellow readers, I am Anuna Alias, I am a yaoi lover! And here is my first chapter of my first story!

:Anjuna: Whooo Wahoo!

Oh and this is my assistant pixie Anjuna...Or fairy I don't Care what you call her, and an additional authors note:) Just note I'm not going crazy...

**Disclaimer: Here's the deal and I'm only gonna say it once, I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist... If I did then Hell would probably freeze and heaven would shatter. And Roy And Ed would make out in every surface of Roys' office and Ed would be a little older than he is, so Roy wouldn't be counted as a child molester...**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay Al I'll try to come home earlier next time, anyways its all that colonel bastards' fault for separating us..." Ed listened over the phone waiting for his brothers' response "But brother, What if something happens to you I won't be there to help you..." Ed heard a sigh from the other line "Al don't worry about it... I'll take care of it personally, I will see what I can do..." Ed looked up to the ceiling thinking of what _to_ do. "Fine, I won't stop you."

After the lecture that Ed received from his brother on how to keep he temper low and not to kill the colonel, Ed thought 'if _he _was the source of our problems all the time maybe I should go and confront Mustang after all...' Then pictures rolled through Ed's mind, (O.O) Ed's eyes widened "That's not what I meant..." Eds' face was red as a cherry, Part of which it probably from embarrassment and what he saw.

Ed wasn't paying much attention overall he was more into thinking what he should do to get the problem solved rather than paying attention to walking instead he ran into walls. Ed bumped into something soft... for once. "You know you should pay more attention to walking, Shrimp..." Ed looked up then scowled "Colonel-Bastard" Ed spat out.

"There they go again, at their usual disputes each time one of them come back..." Riza said shaking her head as she passed by.

Roy Pulled Ed into a room, it was empty thank god. "What the hel--" Ed was cut off by Roys' lips pressing on his own, Roy ran his tongue across Eds' bottom lip and nibbled on it a bit, then snaked his tongue into Eds' mouth. Ed's threw his hands around Roys' neck, Lowering Roy just a little. Roy had one hand in Eds' hair attempting to undo the blondes' hair, and his other hand sliding down towards Eds' ass. After a little while both broke apart panting.

Ed took in a deep breath and tried to say something, but wasn't able to Roy pressed two fingers against his mouth, "Office. Now." he said no longer out of breath. Roy pushed Ed out the door, his hand pushing on Eds' lower back, the closer they got to the office the lower Roys' hand traveled down Eds' back. When they were close enough to he door Roys' hands dropped all the way to Eds' ass, then his hands squeezed. Ed yelped and blushed his face a deepened shade of red. "Cut it out asshole." Ed mumbled.

Roys' hand that was on his ass left to get the key to his office, Roy pushed the door open and dragged the young blonde in.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

XD. Roy's such a pervert! ) Muwhahaha!

Oi! Plz review this is my first story, and this is **not**, I repeat _Not_ a One shot, so...

:Anjuna: shower her with good reviews!

Komba WA!


	2. the middle

" Roy... Roy..." Ed mumbled quietly as Roy stated to nibble down Ed's neck, working his way down. Once Roy bit Ed's' soft spot Ed shuddered with pleasure. "Is. the-Ah do-orh La-loc-teh" Ed's body was in to much pleasure for him to try to speak, so it was hard to say something. Roy started sucking on his soft spot that made Ed shudder even more than the last. Ed could feel the Smirk forming on the older mans lips. "Are you really that worried, my little chibi...?" Ed made a face to the Name, 'the hell! Chibi!' he thought. "Where did you get the idea you could Ka-cal-meh-meh che-beh...?" Ed tilted his head down. Roy brought his head to meet his lips to Ed's, "Ever since I marked you as my own..." Roy whispered against Ed's lips, and then lightly pressed his lips on the others the continued to his work. Ed's body was too tiered to continue and Roy could feel that.

"Ed." Roy whispered gently on Ed's lips.

"Wha." Ed mumbled.

"Are you tiered?" Roy asked calmly, Ed looked up to the taller brunette and shook his head against Roy's chest "muh- uh..." Ed eyes closed slightly, Ed swayed right to left before he started to fall. "Ed you're too tiered to continue go home, I'll get you there..." Roy picked Ed up off his desk and sat him in his chair as Roy went to get his jacket from the hanger, when he turned back to Ed he found Ed sleeping like a worn out fox. Roy smirked he knew exactly what to do to get his young 'fox' up. He bent over Ed and spoke into his ear.

"Ed you're so molestable when you're asleep, don't make me do certain things to you, and you know I would." Ed pulled down Roy to his half opened eye. "Don't even try bastard..." then Roy swept Ed off the chair like a groom would do to his bride. 'The one thing you don't know Ed, is that I'm taking you to my home...'

**_The next morning_**

Ed woke up to find him being embraced by the brunette, and he was stripped only to his under shirt and boxers and Roy as well accept he was shirt-less which had made Ed blush. 'Wow he looks really hot without his shirt on...' Roy felt Ed squirm around in his arms, and could feel a heavy intense glare on him, and when he opened his eyes he found Ed blushing crimson red. "like what you see my little pixie..." Roy smirked, seeing the young blonde twitch. "Who the hell are you calling so freakin' small that they would get trampled by a damn pixie!" Ed yelled in frustration, sitting himself up. Roy planted a kiss on Ed's lips. "You mine, and mine only, no one else..." Roy mumbled against his lips. Ed pressed back lightly; he lowered his head down to his head to Roy's chest, leaning against it. Closing his eyes slightly Ed whispered, "Always and forever, you greedy bastard..." feeling arms wrapping around him, then Ed fell back to sleep in Roy's arms.

* * *

Hey it's me I'm so sorry about me being lazy It's all about my brother's fault (and it always will be Damn older siblings!), so I could not write as much as I could, so i think I'll post my oneshot on monday bye! >>> and here are a few wise words from la pixie!

:Anjuna: shower good reviews and long chapter shall come in mind, no flames people!

-I desperately need people to give me some good ideas on how Ed looses his memory, and make sure it's not too practical if you could...


	3. middle of thought

**I'm gonna warn you peoples right now this chapter is mad ass short (like Ed), just to let you know... **

Roy had Left Ed alone at his home for the day as he left for work. He didn't want to disturb the blonde, who shortly after waking up fell back to sleep. "What the hell am I suposed to do!"

'Roy's first mistake was leaving me alone in this huge mansion, second mistake never showing me where the fuck the bathroom is.'

Ed spent most of his afternoon browsing the house, after a couple of hours of spending most of his afternoon looking for the god damn facility. 'And how Ironic of it to have three bathrooms specialy where you'd usually find them... , like in the bedroom, near the kitchen but the upper bathroom was labled "business room" huh... right now I feel really stupid.' He sratched the base of his braid and shook his head.

Once he gotten settled and comfterble with is surroundings(1), Ed took a shower and drifted of into thought, about what had happpened in the last few days, 'Everythings passing by so fast, it's hard to believe if Roy loves me or----'

"fuc---"

**(1) hahaha, it takes me a very long time to get comftable with my surroundings, it took me two weeks to get use to sharing a room with another person you've never meet... it's kind of creepy...**

**Okay I'll cut you guys off there, and update (hopefully soon) heh-heh, I've really busy with lessons and crap so forgive me --gets down on knees and begs-- gomen gomen!**

**Aunjuna: Oi! you should know by now review if you vist, you know there is a hit chart on the account so review! and no flames... the usual nothig new...**

**おはよう****そして楽しい時を過しなさい**


End file.
